<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abusive 1 by sin_show_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365281">Abusive 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00'>sin_show_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomally OneShot's [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, M/M, Rape, but he is with Minho and Newt, gally and Thomas are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is an abusive relationship with Minho and Newt and Gally saves him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomally OneShot's [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abusive 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas groans and sits up last night hurting him. He looks around his room. No Newt no Minho. He sighs and stands up, his side hurts and he walks over to his boxers. He puts them on and throws on a shirt.</p><p>He walks out into the living room and sees Minho sitting on the couch with a bee in his hand and Newt in the kitchen cooking. Other people wake up in their boyfriends home and walk into the living room. 'Good morning honey' or a kiss on the cheek and smiles are shared but not with Thomas.</p><p>Minho looks up from the TV and see's Thomas. He smirks and looks back at the TV. "Baby the cockslut is awake'' Minho yells to Newt and he hears Newts pretty laugh. Thomas heart flutters. "You can have him this morning. I dont want to fuck him right now" Newt says then filps a pice of bancan.</p><p>Minho looks at Thomas putting his beer on the table and pats his lap. Thomas smiles at him and walks over to him. He sits on Minho's lap and his heart beats faster. He loves it when Minho lets him sit on his lap.</p><p>Thomas was waiting for kisses on his neck but Minho pulled him down and put his face in Minho's neck. Thomas makes a noise and goes to say something but he hasn't been able to talk. He has lost that.</p><p>So he does what he thinks his master wants. He starts to kiss his master's neck, Minho's breath picks up and Thomas smiles and keeps kissing his tanned skin. A hand goes into his hair pulling him closer.</p><p>Thomas' hands go under the Master's shirt. He moans and Thomas hands go for Minho's zipper but there is a knock on the door. Thomas gets up and looks at Newt who nods and he walks to the door.</p><p>Thomas opens the door and Chuck, Teresa, Breanda, and Frypan. They come in and Chuck looks at Thomas. "You are ready for school." Chuck asks and Thomas shakes his head and Gally walks in. "How are you Tommy?" Gally asked, looking at Thomas.</p><p>Thomas puts on a fake smile and nods "yeah, i am Gally. I am fine" Thomas lies and throws his teeth. Gally looks him up and down. He doesn't say anything he just nods.</p><p>Teresa hugs Thomas and looks at Newt. "So how are my two love birds?" she asks, pulling away from him and Newt.</p><p>Newt walks over to Thomas and wraps his arms around the pale boy and Thomas' hearts speed up and his face turns red. "We are doing good, aren't we baby?" Newt asks kissinging Thomas cheek and Thomas smiles nodding.</p><p>Newt is only like this around other people, it hurts at times but he will take what he can get. He has hope and that hope is for Newt to love him still. Hope that they love him. Hope that they want him.</p><p>Hope they need him as much as he needs them.</p><p>Thoma goes to Gally who is smiling at something that Chick said and his heart flutters. Like how Newt makes well used to make him feel, like how Minho used to make him feel.</p><p>Gally looks at Thomas who is getting held by Newt who is sweet nothings into it, Gally hates Newt and the way Thomas body reacts to the way Newt touches him. His body moves away a little but not too much to be nodist. Gally hates this so much and the way Newt and Minho eye fuck each other. Thomas' eyes are filled with fear whenever Minho or Newt touch him or get near him. Gally hates that he undresses him with his eye whenever he can.</p><p>He hates he wants to grab the pale boy and hold him, love on him, kiss him, fuck him, just rip his chlose off and bend him over on the table and pound in and out of his ass make him moan like a cheep whore a- 'stop it, dont think like that' Gally says to him self then looks away from Thomas.</p><p>Thomas felt some one eyes on him so he looked a little to the side and saw Gally looking at him with a look that he can't place but it makes his body shiver. Thomas looks away and feels bad. He shouldn't feel that way just by someone looking at him and even if it is not Newt or Minho.</p><p>Thomas gose to get ready and stuff so they wait for him. Thomas thinks about Gally so he washes himself. He doesn't know why, well, Gally is good looking and kind when he wants to be.</p><p>He is not as hard as he comes off, he is soft and kind and loving. He is nice to Chuck and Thomas. Well he and Thomas used to go head and head a lot but they had each other's backs but then Newt and Minho started to hurt Thomas and he changed.</p><p>He hates how weak he has become. He really has. He used to love going head on head agsten Gally. the feeling the way his fist on his skin they way that Gally who fights far. If Thomas had a blade on him he would fight with a blade. If Thomas went skin on skin so did Gally. They never fought unfairly with the other one.</p><p>Thomas has a weird feeling about his stumake and his body heats up and he looks down. He is hard by just thinking of Gally.</p><p>He bite his lip and slowly starts to pump his mender. He gasps as he starts to move him hand up and down. He closes his eyes and his mind starts to think about Gally. Gally grabbing him and kissing him lovingly. Gally kissing down his body and putting his mender in his mouth.</p><p>Thomas starts to pant heavily as he comes closer to his end. He gasps a little too loudly and Gally's name slips through his lips as he comes.</p><p>He watches his cum go down the drain, he feels guilty for what he did. <em>He is my friend why would I</em>, he bites his lip and hops out.</p><p>He walks out and everyone is smiling at laughing but Gally has a weird look in his eye. He looks over at Thomas and his eyes widen. Thomas is in a yellow hoodie that is 2 times too big for him, his hair is a fluffy mess, he is in sweet pants that cling on the best part of his legs. He has his book bag in his hand and he looks at Gally. He turns his head away from Thomas as his heart is pounding in his chest.</p><p>Newt looks over at his boyfriend and he smirks at this. <em>Oh Tommy</em>, he thinks looking the pale boy up and down,<em> the things me and Minho are gonna do to you tonight</em>. Thomas blushes at the way Newt is looking at him, he sees the hungry look in his eyes.</p><p>He walks over to Newt with his head down, looking at his feet, <em>never looking master in the eye, unless he wants you to. </em>Thomas tells himself. He wants to be good tonight, he doesn't want to get hurt tonight.</p><p>"You look good Thomas' ' Newt says putting his arm around him and smiles at his so called lover and Thomas nods looking at Gally, who looks like he is going to number Newt, Thomas feels somewhat safe with Gally looking at Newt like that.</p><p>"Thanks" Thomas mumbles and Newt kisses his lips softly which makes Thomas kiss back just as soft. Gally feels anger rise in him but he just keeps his mouth shut, until Newt tries to go ruff and Thomas flinches at that, "hey we should get going" he says and Newt pulls away and looks at the clock and nods.</p><p>"Sure" he says and the group walks out, as all ways, Newt and Minho are in the front, everyone else in the middle then Gally and Thomas in the back. Gally looks at Thomas who is picking at his thumbs.</p><p>Gally gets an idea to make him smile, and so he stops walking and Thomas is too busy to knowdis. He speeds up and walks up to Thomas and picks him up, turning him to face Gally and he gasps as his hands go to Gally's neck holding him there.</p><p>He spns the boy who smiles and laughs at this, making Minho and Newt look at them. Anger fills Newt looking at the way Gally's face lights up as Thomas is smiling and the look in his eyes, he loves Thomas, his Thomas.</p><p>"Tommy boy" Gally says happily as the pale one is smiling. Thomas looks at him, his legs around Gally waits, his arms are on his shoulders. But Gally realizes something, he is light, maybe too light.</p><p>He goes up and down and sees if he is heavy. Thomas is skin and bones to begin with but this is different, he is too light to be healthy. "Your light," Gally says and Thomas bites his bottom lip and looks away from Gally, Gally's eyes.</p><p>"To light, are you eating?" he asks, putting Thomas down as the other's keep walking, Newt and Minho are waiting for them, spying on them is more like what they are doing. Thomas nods and looks away not answering.</p><p>He can't lie to Gally, he has tried before but it never works. "Thomas answer me" he says slowly, feeling angry and backing Thomas on a wall of a bill. Thomas eyes widen as Gallys hands go on either side of Thomas, if this was anyone else, he would freak out, but not with Gally. He tuart Gally.</p><p>"i ..." he licks his lips then looks at Gallys lips and back up to his eyes. That did not go unknowns by Gally, who lost all self control and grabbed Thomas hair pulling him into a breathtaking kiss.</p><p>Thomas moans into it closing his eyes and his hands go into Gally's hair pulling him closer. He moves his lips Gally and this feels real, this is what he wants. He rolls his hips on Gally who groans and slams Thomas on the wall again pushing up on him.</p><p>Thomas is moaning and whimpering just like Gally thought he would, and it's even better, he tastes so sweet. So sweet, he never wants to stop kissing him. Thomas whines at him wanting more than to kiss him, he pushes himself more on to Gally but he pulls himself away from him.</p><p>Thomas looks at him, lust filled eyes and his bitten lips. Gally looks in the boys eyes and they just stay like that. Thinking about what just happened. Thomas loved it and wanted it to happen again, but then he thinks of Newt and Minho and feel scared. Gally loved it and felt happy that he just hurt Newt, he knows there is something off about them two. But right now he has Thomas. He just kissed Thomas. His Thomas.</p><p>Gally pulls away from him and stuff his hand in his pockets. He looks at the ground to scared to look at Thomas as he asks "do you want me to forget about this and walk away"</p><p>Thomas yells "no" a little too quickly and that makes Gally look up at him, with a smirk on his face. "I mean no," he says softly pulling at the skin around his finger's, "I don't want you to," he says, kicking his foot and Gally grabs his hand. Thomas trunks red as he puts a small kiss on Thomas lips.</p><p>"I will let you think about it for a little then I will kiss you again." he rubs his thumb on Thomas' knuckles. "If you wanna stay with Newt, then I will let you go." he says to Thomas who nods and lets Gally go.</p><p>He smiles a little, putting a hand on his lips. He feels happy? He hasn't felt this way in a while. He feels like he is on top of the world, he just kissed Gally, not only that, he makes out with Gally. Then it hits him.</p><p>Newt, Minho, they will kill him if they find out what happened to him. He walks to School with one thing on his mind.</p><p>
  <em>How the fuck am i spoust to get away from the other two.</em>
</p><p>--------</p><p>"So you fucking kissed him you pease of shit" Newt growls and pouches Thomas in teh stmake making him fall on the empty class room floor. Minho grabbed him and pulled him into the room. Thomas groans and looks up.</p><p>"I didn't mean to," Thomas says with tears in his eye, "i am sore-" he was kicked in the face and he cries in pain, Minho grins at the boy, then grabs Newt pulling him into a long and deep kiss.</p><p>Thomas feels pain full him, he hates that they do this too, kiss in front of him, beat him. He hates it. Minho pushes Newt to the ground and Newt moans into the kisses and rubs against Minho. Thomas looks at them and Minho pulls away.</p><p>"You like watching us cock slut" he says as Newt kisses down his neck, he moans as Newt bites his neck and that noise is making Thomas blush. He bites his lips and looks Thomas up and down.</p><p>"Come over here" Minho says slowly and Newt looks at Thomas, he gets up and walks over to them. He gets pulled to the ground and they start doing things to him. He hates it so much, he hates their hands on his body, hates their mouths on him. They beat him too.</p><p>"See ya later cock slut" Newt says, kicking him one last time and walks away holding Minho's hand.</p><p>He was left there crying and shaking. He wants someone to hug him. He wants to be held and kissed by someone who eachly loves him. He shakes and cries harder, "g-gally help" he whispers, throwing sobs.</p><p>Gally walks past the room and he hears a small voice calling him. He opens the door and looks around the empty classroom at Thomas. His blood runs cold as he sees him. Broken bloody bruised.</p><p>He walks in and runs over to Thomas. "Tommy," he says, grabbing the boy who seems to start crying his eyes out as Gally pulls him into his arms. He feels all the tears fall out of his eyes.</p><p>The krays Thomas to his house and he feels pissed off to no end, he needs to worry about Thomas right now. He lays the boy down on the bed. He walks over to his drow and pulls out his hoodie. He walks to the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit.</p><p>Thomas is sleeping peacefully and Gally smiles at this. He takes off Thomas hoodie and throws it to the ground. He runs the alcohol wipe up and down his body and he smiles at the way his skin looks on Thomas.</p><p>Gally is a tan man and he hates pale people, they look lifeless but he can't help but love the way Thomas looks with him. He patches him up well looking for broken bones. He doesn't find any and he pulls his hoodie on Thomas. It is too big for him so Thomas is swinging in it.</p><p>He blushes at the sight and kisses Thomas four heads. "No one is going to hurt you ever again. You are mine and I am yours. Ok Thomas" he whispers and puts his four head on Thomas. "I promise you, I will take care of you, not them. Your mine now. Not Newts, ok baby"</p><p>Gally kisses Thomas lips softly making the boy moan a little, Gally pushes himself off the boy and holds himself back. <em>No don't you do it, </em>he tells himself, <em>you don't do this, you can't do this. Not to him.</em></p><p>He walks over to his desk and starts on his homework as the boy sleeps, that is well needed.</p><p>-----</p><p>Gally is down stairs making dinner for Thomas. He has his music up and he is singing along with the songs and makes Thomas favorite. Double choc chip pancakes. "High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time. Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends. A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again.'' he sings flipping pancakes.</p><p>Thomas walks down the stairs and sees Gally singing and cooking for him. He smiles and watches the older boy. "'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fighting and I don't know why, "he puts more pancakes on a plate. "If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? " he sings loudly with a smile on his face and he turns around and stops, his eyes widened as Thomas looks at the boy.</p><p>He has a smirk on his pale face, Gally clears his throat and straightens up. Thomas walks over to him and smiles at the taller one. "What cha doing?" Thomas asks as the song still plays, Gally just looks at him. "Cooking pancakes" he says looking at his feet. Thomas grabs Gally's hand and starts singing to.</p><p>"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends' ' he spins himself, and Gally gets the idea and starts to dance with him. He pulls Thomas closer to him well singing, "It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense"</p><p>Thomas hands are on Gally's neck and he puts his head on Gally's well he sings, "Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose."</p><p>Thomas gets closer to Gally's lips. "If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you" they both sing until Thomas kisses him and Gally pulls him closer. Thomas wants to do more than kissing but Gally pulls away before he could do anything else. Gally pants looking into Thomas eyes.</p><p>"I amma ask you a question I know you are not going to like '' Gally says walking over to the food. He puts someone a plate of Thomas and some for him. He keeps the rest on one plate.</p><p>"Yeah" Thomas asks as Gally does this, he isn't scared of what he is gonna ask, he knows. It's how Gally is gonna act because of the awreser that he is given.</p><p>"Who?" Gally askes and Thomas takes a bite of food, he looks at the food on his plate. <em>You can do it. He won't hurt you. Come on, come on you c-</em>, "Newt and Minho'' Thomas whispers out.</p><p>Gally hands turn into fist and Thomas keeps talking, explaining what happened with him and Minho. He told him that it was good when they got together, that they were a good thing until Newt started to change.</p><p>Newt hooks up with Minho on the side and when Thomas found out he wanted to leave he was done with Newt but Newt got violent and Thomas stayed with him. WhenThomas dad kicked him out he moved into Newt house.</p><p>Then it became a normal thing of getting beat and Thomas hated himself. He hates his scars and he wants to kill himself. "I just wanna die" he ends the story crying and Gally hugs him.</p><p>Thomas didn't even see him get up he just moved up and he starts to cry holding on to Gally who rocks him like a baby. Holds him like he is breakable.</p><p>After he was done crying Gally crayed him into the living room and he held him. He sits on the couch and they just sit there. Thomas i Gallys arms. He loves how small he feels with Gally but small in a good way, not like he feels with Newt and Minho.</p><p>He feels safe and at home. His head moves up so he can look at Gally who is staring at him. "What?" Thomas asks and Gally kisses his head. "You're pretty," he whispers and Thomas' body heats up as he smiles.</p><p>"Thank you" he says shyly before kissing Gally softly. That's how the day went, soft and cuddling all day and Thomas loved it.</p><p>When Gally thought Thomas was asleep he gets up and goes to walk to get his boot's,Thomas grabs his wrist and sits up. "Where are you going?" he asks, scared, Gally looks down at him.</p><p>"I am going to get your stuff and if their there i will kill them"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>